


One stolen Kiss

by Incogneeto



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incogneeto/pseuds/Incogneeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy wakes up next to Discord. Things escalate. <br/>PWP/Smut/Fluttercord </p>
<p>Sequel/follow up to Snowed In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for a second part to Snowed In so I gave a wack at it. You don't -need- to read the first part, but it does give some background to how Discord got in Fluttershy's bed in the first place. Both of these fics are shameless smutty clopfics though, so you know what you're getting yourself into. 
> 
> This was actually a lot harder to write than I expected it to be.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it.

     
  
  
  
  
         The early morning was one of Fluttershy’s favorite times of the day. Especially after a snowstorm, when everything felt fresh and new and clean. The air was crisp and there was a refreshing chill to it. Celestia had just begun to raise the sun and the sky was still peacefully slumbering under Luna’s deep blanket of blue and violet. The winds had calmed and the creaks in her house had grown silent with the settling of the storm. She stirred ever so slightly in her bed, her eyes still shut and crusted with sleep. She let out a small sigh of contentment, pleased to know she didn't have to get out of bed any time soon. She had slept well. Really well, actually. A small nagging thought reminded her that it had been a terrible storm last night and that she had tossed and turned, plagued by bad dreams.

          And then she remembered. She remembered at the exact same time she would have been forced to confront the events of the previous night had she forgotten. She felt her bed move. It wasn't a large movement, or a startling or jarring one. In fact it was gentle and soft, the shifting of a mattress, the fluffing of a pillow, the type of movement those who frequently shared their beds with others might not even notice. But Fluttershy didn't have a special somepony and it had been a very long time since she had shared anything so intimate as sleeping arrangements with anyone. She didn't have much experience as it was, being so exhausting and agonizingly shy made it difficult to even talk to others let alone seduce them and bring them home. Sometimes she had a hard time talking to her closest friends, and even that had taken her a lot of time and hard work to get comfortable with.

          She slowly pulled her blankets up around her nose and carefully opened her eyes. She was facing the wall in her bedroom, the colorful light from the rising sun was just starting to peek through her window, casting subtle light patterns against the woodwork. She took a deep breath, slow and steady and looked towards the foot of the bed. She didn't turn around, scared to see what she already knew was there. She could feel him now, becoming more physically aware of her surroundings as sleep parted ways for nervous anxiety. She could feel his massive weight pulling her towards the middle of the bed. She could hear his breathing, deep and low, like wind rolling through caverns. She could see the shape of his legs beneath the blankets, his long tail draped over them but the puff of hair on the end poked out. She watched it with a sense of terror as it occasionally twitched. She started to feel light headed before she realized she had been holding her breath.

          For a single short moment she panicked. Perhaps she had had a lapse in memory. What had happened last night? Had anything happened at all? Could she have…?

          Finally she breathed again. Of course not. Of course nothing had happened. She had simply had a bad dream and Discord had offered to comfort her. No one had ever eased her nerves by sleeping with her before though, but Discord didn't do things the way that others did them… and after all, he had only slept with her in the most literal sense of the word. It was her fault anyways, she had invited him to spend the night…. On the couch. Downstairs.

           She sat perfectly still and her mind raced. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, only that she was. He was breathing slowly and on a rhythm, in and out, in and out, she felt the mattress rise and fall ever so slightly with each exhale. He was still asleep. She stretched her wings out slowly and froze when they brushed against his. Her breath caught in her throat again as her feathers ruffled against the leathery membrane of his mismatched parts. She tucked them against her back and still holding her breath she turned around to face the reality of the situation.

          He lay on his back, his long body was curved in such a way that he fit mostly on the bed, he was holding onto her pillow lazily, one arm tucked underneath it with his head resting right in the middle. His other hand, his talon, rested on his chest.  He was fast asleep, his ears were down and relaxed and his mouth was slightly open, that extra long fang of his protruding like usual. He looked so relaxed. More relaxed than Fluttershy could ever possibly imagine feeling in someone else's bed, conscious or not. More relaxed actually than she had ever felt at all. She couldn't help but feel mildly envious of him. Sometimes she wished she could be spontaneous like he was. No matter what someone's opinion on Discord might be, one would have to admit that he approached most everything with a laid back sense of security. No matter what he was about to do, or how awful or chaotic or disruptive it may be, he always did it with confidence. It was one of Fluttershy’s favorite characteristics of his, but also one she found she was deeply jealous of. He was always sure of himself, even when he was being an absolute terror. She couldn't speak in public without her voice shaking. They made an odd pair.

           She flushed at even the thought of it. A preposterous thought indeed, but she couldn't help but wonder. They had been spending a tremendous amount of time together recently and she had attributed some of that to Discord’s apparent desperation to prove to her that he was truly sorry about his recent betrayal, followed soon after by his wildly inappropriate treatment of her friend Tree hugger at Celestia’s gala. The second offense was easily forgiven, as where jealousy is ugly, it also often stems from misplaced affection and misunderstanding and the whole ordeal has been smoothed over by a dance. But when he had chosen to stand with Tirek over her and her friends, he had broken her heart.

          She had forgiven him then too, because it was her way, but no jokes or dances or flowers could take away the pain he had caused her. It was still there, flaring up from time to time when they were together and a moment of silence lingered too long. Or when he brought her sandwiches. Most of the time they tasted fresh and sweet but sometimes they left a rotten taste in her mouth. Sometimes she couldn't understand him. He was ancient and he was powerful and there was a deep wisdom to him yet he seemed unable to grasp simple emotional concepts like empathy. She couldn't figure why he didn't understand the ways in which he wounded her. But then she would remember that she had friends and family and a community and that he was the only one of his kind and that he was lost and confused and shunned and punished for being true to his nature. He was chaos the way that she was kindness. It was a part of him so deep that you couldn't cut it out. His was disorder and disharmony deep down to his core and that was never going to change.

          She got lost in her thoughts as she watched him breathing. Besides all that she felt immensely proud of him. No one had thought he would be moved at all by the notion of friendship besides perhaps Celestia. But the princess seemed to trust Fluttershy’s abilities more than she trusted Discord’s desire to cooperate and play nice. She wondered what Celestia would think if she could see this. If she could peer into Fluttershy’s bedroom and see her former enemy curled up in bed with some pony? Oh my goodness, what would her friends think?

          Unless they already thought she was sleeping with him. She imagined that Twilight might have a heart attack. She signed. She would be lying if she said the thought had never crossed her mind. Quite the opposite, actually. She wasn't sure if Discord was purposely obvious in his advances or if he was completely clueless about how lacking in subtlety he really was. At first she had chalked it up to his inexperience with friendship and his blatant disregard for personal space and for what anyone thought about his actions. He was touchy, that was the first thing she realized, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. She was physically affectionate with all her friends to a point, some more than others, but Discord seemed to go out of his way to find some excuse to hug her, to lift her up, to put his hands on her shoulders or her back, to hold her arm, to pull out her chair, things like that. In the beginning she had assumed he wanted to be seen in public with her, to prove a point, that he wasn't such a bad guy after all, that if sweet kind Fluttershy would lock arms with him in the middle of downtown then everyone else could give him a chance. But he was the same way in private too, and they had been spending a lot of alone time together. She had gotten used to his manners and she found that she enjoyed them. She instigated physical affection less often and often times shied away from his but she liked it all the same. He made her feel important. He made her feel desirable. He didn't let her feel as small as she was used to feeling.

          She found herself carefully moving closer to him. The memory of his warm body still against hers was ever present in her mind, the way he had wrapped his arm around her, the way he had gently touched her mane and rubbed her shoulders, the way his breath had felt on her neck, the shivers he had sent throughout her. That little tightness he had tied in the pit of her stomach. The warmth he had planted in her was spreading and growing just at the memory. She was blushing every shade from pale pink to deep crimson. She gingerly touched his shoulder and he remained asleep.

       _Maybe he won't wake up…_

          She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself from doing it either. She was close enough to smell him now, his restful breaths against her nose. She was shaking. _No, Fluttershy, stop this! You must stop this!_ She started to sweat, her mouth dried up, her lips quivered. She wanted to pull back but she was in too deep now. She could feel the ghost of his touch, the space between them was shrinking too fast. _No, no, no, no, ooh nooooo…._ Her eyes squeezed shut on their own as her lips met his in a stolen kiss.

          She kissed him so lightly, so softly, so secretly that it could hardly be called a kiss at all. But he didn't wake up. _You can't just go around kissing people without asking them if it's ok!_ Her morality screamed at her but she was powerless to her own body’s betrayal. His scent, the taste of his lips, everything about him was strange, inviting, warm… forbidden. She was in over her head now and she wanted more. She prayed her trembling wouldn’t wake him. _Just a little bit more…_ she convinced herself. _He will never know…_ She brushed his lower lip with her tongue and her stomach bottomed out and her knees went weak. She wondered what it would feel like to have him kiss back. He had that long, slender serpent's tongue in there and she wanted to know what it tasted like. He was a mismatch of so many things, full of surprises and secrets and she couldn’t help but wondering what other sorts of parts he was made up of. There was a heat spreading inside her and it frightened her.

          Fluttershy had never done anything like this before in her life. Her heart stopped when she felt a puff of hot air hit her face. Discord snorted and she almost flew across the room shrieking. She reared back and covered her mouth with her hooves, the sudden realization of what she had just done hitting her like a sack of bricks. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had no words, no excuses, no way to talk herself out of this but luckily for her Discord simply shifted and let out a slight grumble. He hadn’t woken up. She could have peed herself. She could have broken down crying, she could have died right there of a heart attack and her friends would have to bury her under a headstone reading “Here lies Fluttershy, molester of monsters.” But she didn’t do any of those things. Instead she held her breath and blushed and waited in painful silence.

          She watched him shifting beneath her blankets, his tail twitching lazily and he scratched his chest with his claws. He lifted one knee slightly and then dropped it back down again and she felt her eyes glued to the spot between his legs. She thought she could see something there, something she couldn’t make out under the covers, something she tried not to think about but found herself obsessing over. Curiosity burned in her, but something else did too. She realized it was lust. She sweated and chewed her offending lips and stared and stared and stared. What did it look like? What would it taste like? Smell like? Feel like against her? Could she fit it inside her? Would it hurt? Would it feel so good that she would lose her mind? She became hyper aware of the physical reactions in her body and squeezed her thighs together.

  _OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh._

          She couldn’t move. She was trapped, paralyzed that the slightest motion would wake him and give away her position. She wished more than ever she had magical powers. She would freeze time or vanish or disappear herself away to a secluded spot somewhere and just die.  
  
        _You have to stop, Fluttershy. Discord is your friend and he trusts you, and you have an image to uphold and a morality to preserve and just because somepony is nice enough to comfort you when you are scared does not give you the right to think inappropriate thoughts about them!_

            But she couldn't stop.

           Her blood ran cold when she felt him roll towards her, reaching out and grabbing her as he did so. He neglected his hold on her pillow and squeezed her to his chest instead. She was as still as the stone statue he had once been as she heard him mutter something into her hair. She drew her forearms up against her chest to try and put some distance between them. Whatever he said were not real words and as far as she could tell he had grabbed her in his sleep, tossing a bit, his grip surprisingly strong for someone who seemed to be completely out of it. She feared her heart would burst from her chest and sock him right in the neck, awakening him. She was wide awake now and unlike the previous night she was fully aware of every inch of his body that was touching hers. She could feel his heart beating, his large chest rising and falling, each breath of air wheezing lightly as it entered and exited his nostrils. His fur was soft and she noticed for the first time the strands of gray that infiltrated the deep black of his mane. She thought they made him look distinguished. He smelled faintly of electricity like magical creatures often did but there was a hint of something else in there, an earthy, aromatic sweetness like dirt after a rainstorm. It was a cold winter morning but she felt herself starting to get uncomfortably warm. Then there was a prick on the back of her neck. It was his eagles claw, worming its way through her pink mane and slowly stroking her soft yellow fur.

          “Our first kiss…” His familiar voice rumbled through her, filling her with dread. She felt him speak more than heard him. “Pity I wasn’t even awake to enjoy it.”

       _OhnoOhnoOhnoOhnooooooo._

          Had he been awake the whole time? The tears welled up in her eyes again and she blushed hotter than she thought she ever had in her entire life of constant blushing. She thought she was going to pass out, all the blood rushing to her face like that left cold chills in the rest of her body.

          “I...I...I am s-so sorry.” She croaked, her throat as dry and parched as the desert “I don’t know what came over me. I-I don’t know why I did that. I-I-”

         She shuddered as he gently scraped his claws over her scalp, untwisting his long neck and silencing her in a kiss.

          “You know, I never thought…” His lips moved against hers, falling back just enough to speak, all the while tangling his fingers in her hair. The gentle tug sent shivers all throughout her body and she was stunned. “That you would be the one to make the first move.” And he kissed her again, puffing his chest up against her and trying to coax her into returning his affections. She did, finally, as he traced her cheek with his thumb and deepened the kiss. She got lightheaded when she felt his forked tongue slip between his teeth and beg entrance through her lips. She opened her mouth, slowly, shyly, the way in which Discord knew she would and let him taste her.          She was everything he had hoped she would be. He withdrew.

          “You’re a delightful surprise, dear Fluttershy.”

          She couldn’t find any words at all. But luckily for her, Discord wasn’t looking for any.

          “Do you know how long,” He breathed deeply, inhaling her intoxicating scent and pulling her against his chest, this time her front legs uncrossing and resting between his clavicles. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you?” She shook her head no, her signature bashful expression overwhelming her entire face. “It doesn’t matter.” He purred and nuzzled his nose against hers. “As long as you let me keep doing it.”

          She nodded and it was all he needed to see before he captured her lips in a deep lock. He kissed her open mouthed this time, slipping his tongue inside and tangling it with hers. He grew bolder when she started to kiss him back, meeting him shyly at first but soon she was sucking his lower lip between her teeth and breathing hard. It was all the encouragement he needed and he effortlessly swung her ontop of him, her arms around his neck, her legs straddling his broad chest. She was so small, so light, so delicate. It made him want to squeeze her until she shattered into a million small pieces. She was perfect. Kissing her was more than he ever could have hoped it would be. The quiet ones… a wicked grin grew on his lips as they kissed, there was always something wild inside them just waiting to be let out. He pulled her mane, gently at first but she cooed pleasurably so he tugged a little harder.  

          Her arms were around his neck now and she was sitting on his chest. His tail was practically wagging, he wanted to press his entire body against her but their drastic size difference made that impossible. He compromised by trying to touch every part of her instead. He ran his hands down her back, he massaged her neck, her shoulders, her sides. She shivered under his touch, amazed by the feeling of hands on her. Fingers, moving together but independently, capable of delivering sensations no pony could ever hope to achieve with hooves alone. They seemed magical, each claw scraping so gently over her flesh simply reminded her of how dangerous they could be. Something about it heated her up. Whatever it was it was the same sensation she felt having Discord beneath her. He was so large, so dangerous, once so feared and powerful. He had caused so much pain and so much suffering that even Princess Celestia had had to resort to turning him to stone to control him. Yet here he was, in her bed, under the weight of her tiny body, under the control of her eager kiss.

          Of course Discord was never really under the control of anyone, but at the time he let her think that he was. He would have done anything for her in that moment. He briefly mused that offering to stay with her the night before ended up being a spectacular idea. Making his move on her had crossed his mind many times before and he was still awestruck that she had beaten him to it. She was kissing his neck now. There was so much more to this humble mare than what was on the surface. He let an encouraging groan slip past his lips as she placed a series of feather light kisses along the soft rim of his ear. They perked up involuntarily and he found himself craning his neck to the side to allow her easier access. His ears were sensitive. So was his neck. So was all of him, he began to realize. It had been so long since he had felt the intimate touch of another creature, not since before he had been turned into a statue, and he hadn't realized how very much he had missed it. He felt her chest with both hands, thumbing her soft stomach with each mismatched finger and relishing the way she trembled against him. She was like no one he had ever had before and although he hadn’t even had her yet he had a feeling she was going to top his list.

          She gasped when he placed both his hands firmly on each side of her ass and squeezed. The sudden realization of what was happening briefly distracted her from her task which gave Discord enough time to free himself from under her and reverse their positions. He moved as quick as lightning and before she had comprehended what was happening, he was on top of her, his hot mouth burning kisses down her neck and soon he was sucking at the spot where her neck met her chest...which was heaving. Her wings flattened against her bed sheets, becoming tangled. This was escalating much faster than she had ever expected it to. Her face burned red hot.

          “D-Discord!” Her voice was small, birdlike, easy to ignore but it rang like the bells of the town hall in his brain. He kissed down her chest, his fangs gently nipping her sensitive skin and causing her to squirm.

          “Yes, my dear?” He cooed. The way his name sounded on her lips sent electricity throughout his whole body. He wanted to hear it again and again. He had spent many quiet moments crafting the thought of what she might sound like, taste like, feel like on the receiving ends of his attention but nothing could have possibly prepared himself for how aroused he was becoming.

          “Discord… I. Wait. S-Stop.” She didn't know what she wanted to say. She didn't really want him to stop but there was a glimmer of anxiety taking hold in her. She felt him pause and lift his head to look up at her. His beard tickled her stomach and she squirmed.

          “Darling?” .

          “T-thank you.” She was hiding behind her hooves again and she was having a hard time meeting his eyes. “For last night. What… what you did really helped. You're a really good friend and I…” he was rubbing her stomach now, his fingers tracing slow and calming circles in her fur. It felt wonderful and she wanted it to go on forever. “I don't want to ruin that.” She looked away, but she felt him shift above her, sliding up her body and placing his forehead against hers, forcing her to face him. His hands were a comfortable weight on her shoulders. There was a silence. “I’m scared.”

          “You are incapable of ruining things, Fluttershy.” He sighed and messed her hair. “That's my job, that's what I do. I break things. You repair them.”

          “I don't understand.” she peeked at him. He gave her a wiry smile, slipping his paw over her hoof and moving it to his chest. She could feel his ancient heart beating and her lip quivered.

          “You fix things, sweet darling, it's what you do. You mend them when they are old and tired and falling apart. Effortlessly you soothe them when they are in pain. You couldn't ruin something if you tried.”

          “But-”

          “And you certainly couldn’t ruin **us**.” It sounded delicious in his mouth. “Whatever this thing we have is. This… friendship. This relationship. It’s important to me. You are important to me.” He smoothed her cheek with his thumb. It was working, he could see the doubt start to subside in her expression and something hot flexed inside him. She relaxed into his touch and he smoothly bridged the gap between their bodies. She closed her eyes and he took the time to survey her hungrily. His charm was irresistible and he knew just when to lay it on heavy. Of course he could have simply used his powers to convince her, but that was something the old Discord would have done… Discord’s Discord. He was Fluttershy’s Discord now. He ran his fingers gently through her mane, he rubbed his nose against hers with a purposeful tenderness. He kissed her forehead. He could feel her melting under his touch. He was a master manipulator and he could only recall a few times in the past where he hadn’t gotten what he wanted. This was not going to be one of those times.

          “You are in control here,” He purred smoothly, even though she wasn’t. He went again to kiss her and she accepted him. “If you want this to stop, it will stop.” His mouth was watering, he could smell the sweet sour scent of her arousal and he knew that she was wet for him. Her body was crying out for his attention, it was only her  mind he had to convince. He placed a hand on her thigh and she jumped. He could feel the heat radiating from her and he wanted to feel it.

          “You turned my whole life around, Fluttershy.” He nibbled her ear and inched his fingers higher. She was clay in his hands now, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head resting on his shoulders. Her legs were opening for him, a little wider at each touch. “You’ve given me so much.” He wasn’t telling her lies, but it did feel as if he were playing her dirty. Her submission only added to his building arousal, his cock screamed for attention in its current neglected state but she wasn’t ready for all of him yet, he was sure of it. “Let me repay you just a little bit for your kindness…”

          She gasped. He was touching her. A million thoughts were running through her head at light speed. Discord. Discord was touching her. She hadn’t realized how wet she had become until she felt his fingers slip and slide effortlessly over her lips. She blushed furiously and burrowed her face in his chest, so embarrassed of her undeniable desires for him. She wanted to clamp her knees together but at the same time there was a stronger urge to open them further. His fingers felt astonishing and she found herself opening her hips and welcoming his eager exploration. He was nibbling her ear, one hand rubbing rhythmically at the base of her lower back, right above her tale. Every once in awhile his grip would dip lower and he would squeeze her cutie marks. Before she was even aware of what she was doing she was completely stretched open for him, whimpering as he slid his fingers deep inside her heat.

           “Discord...D-Di-Discord. Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness, Oh. O-ooh…”

          He gritted his teeth excitedly, flexing his digits against her slick walls. She was so tight and the thought of stretching her made his stomach flip in excitement. He stroked her insides a few more times and rubbed her slit, treasuring the soft sounds she made before bringing his attention to where he knew she would most enjoy it. Fluttershy almost cried out as he flicked his fingers, still slick with her wetness, over the swollen bundle of nerves directly above her opening. He gently pulled her tail and rubbed her clit again. This time she fell back against the pillows, throwing her hooves over her mouth to silence the sounds she couldn't stop herself from making. Nothing had ever felt so good. she unconsciously bucked her hips into his hand. She dared to open her eyes to catch him looking down at her while he worked his magic on her sex. There was a look of concentration on his face but everything was painted over by the brush of lust and desire. She caught him licking his lips and she watched him dip his head to place kisses all down her stomach. She knew what was about to transpire but nothing could have prepared her for it.

          His fingers withdrew, leaving her squirming and desperate. They fell to her thighs and she felt a strong stretch in her groin as he spread her legs as wide as they would go and sucked her clit into his mouth. She tried to clamp her legs shut reflexively, but Discord held her down, only allowing her to cry out and attempt to strain against his administrations.

          Discord was in heaven as he licked and sucked and kissed her. Every thrust and moan she made rattled through his bones like an echo. He couldn't ignore his own arousal but focusing on her pleasure helped in redirect his energies. He just had to be patient, in time he knew he would get what he wanted but no great reward was ever free and he found that access to everything Fluttershy had to offer was a prize he didn’t mind working for. Her smell, her taste, everything about her was intoxicating. This was it, right here, he thought, face deep in her crotch, this was what he had been searching for. Not chaos, not destruction, not unicycles, not Celestia’s throne room, just this, just this small yellow pony and her pretty pink cunt.

          “Discord!” She was tossing and bucking and thrusting against his mouth. He sucked harder, flicking his tongue faster, sensing she was close to the edge. “Discordiscorddiscorddiscord…” Her chest was heaving. “I-I'm going to-”

           And she did. She squealed and pushed her hips off the mattress, beating her wings furiously, messing her sheets and tangling her feathers up in them. He caught her ass in his hands, licking lazy circles around her swollen leaking lips as she quivered against him. She twitched and wined until he gently set her back down against the bed. Her knees fell open to the side and he watched her catch her breath while wiping his goatee on the back of his hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He licked his lips like some large predator. Fluttershy, shaky and satisfied, smiled up at him.

          “W-w...Wow.” She breathed airily, finding her voice after measureless moments of hazy afterglow. “I had no idea you felt that way about me.”

          “Darling Fluttershy, don't you play naive with your old pal, Discord.” He sat up and stretched his neck and shoulders and slipped his hips between her legs, one hand on each of her knees. “You know I’m hopelessly fond of you.” She was staring wide eyed at him now, her gaze locked on to his prominent erection. He was even more impressive than she would have guessed, although she wasn’t surprised.

         “I...I can see that….” She stuttered softly. He had unsheathed his full length and she could feel the heat from his cock pressed against her swollen lips. Her stomach was tied up in knots and although her timid nature told her run away and hid, another, stronger part of her opened her legs wider for him and coaxed his desire for her into overdrive. Her heart was pounding loud in her chest, she could hear her blood drumming in her ears and she could feel the heat in her face. Was this really happening? She pushed herself towards him.

          “Wait.” He drew back, his lips curling upwards around his snaggletooth into a mischievous grin. “Do you want to be on top?”

          “I. Well, I don't know, do you want me to-?”

          He snapped his fingers and she yelped in surprise when he vanished. She rolled over and he appeared below her, grinning. She gave him a disapproving glare and he just laughed.

          “Oh, come on!”’ he rubbed her back, pushing lightly on her hips, guiding her over his burning erection. He could sense her nervousness. He paused and stopped to think. “You… you want me, right?” it came out sounding more concerned than he had intended it to. Discord did what he could to always preserve his attitude of self confidence but a very real part of him ached for Fluttershy’s approval. She had him wrapped around her tiny hooves even though he often refused to admit it. Her rejection would crush him. Fluttershy flushed.

          “Of course!” her quick response soothed his concerns but her hesitation remained. She looked down at his swollen shaft between them. It was leaking fluid and she could see it twitch in excitement when she rubbed her stomach against it. It was huge and unlike anything she had ever seen. A tiny part of her wished Discord had just a little more pony in him, then maybe she wouldn't be so nervous. At least then she would be on a little more familiar ground. “I just don't know if you're… going to… fit…”

          Discord surprised Fluttershy by laughing. He folded her up in his arms and brought her down for a kiss as he pressed his cock into her stomach, gently rocking his hips against her warm fur. It felt so good.

          “I can make it smaller, you know.”

          “You can?”

          “I can make it bigger too.” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

           “I. I don't think that will be necessary…”

          He took her hooves in his hands and he gently placed them both on his chest, then he reached down between her parted legs and he rubbed the inside of her thighs. She shuddered as he lined himself up against her, pressing the head of his cock against her heat.

          “I want you.” He growled. _I need you_. Fluttershy gasped, sucking air into her lungs and holding her breath as she began to lower herself onto him. It took all of Discord's self control to not drive up inside her in one swift thrust. Self control wasn't something he was very used to. For centuries the spirit of chaos had done whatever he pleased, taken what he wanted whenever he wanted with no second thoughts to how his actions affected anyone else. But something was different in him now and it was all her fault. He wasn't perfect and he wasn't harmless but he was changing. He had hurt Fluttershy so many times already and while he would inevitably hurt her again, he wasn't going to hurt her now. He nuzzled the side of her face with his long nose, his claws rubbing her backside gently.

          She was moving her hips in small circles as she continued to sink on top of him. Slowly she breathed, it didn't hurt but it didn't feel good yet either. She was too small, he was too large and she was tight and inexperienced and nervous. He kissed her neck in attempts to soothe her. He whispered encouragements in her ear and savored the smell of her fur. Discord didn't understand what was happening to him. Never in his long life had he ever been so concerned for someone’s pleasure besides his own. He was a good lover with centuries of experience on his resume, but he was a selfish one. He took and took and took and when he was done taking he left. He preferred partners like himself. Partners who seeked him out because he was exotic and strange. Partners who wanted to keep things casual. No strings, no feelings, no sad goodbyes. He had better things to do, better places to go, better chaos to cause.

          But then Fluttershy had ruined everything. He found himself writing her letters in his spare time, spare time that he would usually spend wreaking havoc on unsuspecting innocents. She would write them back and he would look forward to reading what she had to say. He actually found himself caring about the mundane and boring things going on in her life. He cared about Tuesday tea at her cottage in blatant disregard of his hatred for days of the week, schedules and anything so orderly as a weekly planner and a routine. In spite of the fact that he didn't even really like tea and he definitely didn't care about things like correct water temperatures and steep times and blacks and greens and herbals, he showed up excitedly every week. Herbal tea he had scoffed. Only ponies could enjoy drinking hot flower water. But he would drink all the stupid hot flower water in the world if it meant he could sit next to her on her stupid small couch and listen to her talk about her stupid boring life.

          Never in a million years would he have imagined himself in such a situation. When he had first overheard Celestia’s plan on employing Fluttershy of all ponies to reform him, to train him like some disobedient dog, he would have found it funny if he hadn't been offended by such a preposterous idea. Fluttershy hadn't exactly made the best first impression on him. He had thought she was pathetic. He had rolled his eyes at her sickeningly sweet and self depreciating mannerisms. He had thought her kindness made her weak but it wasn't until later that he realized it was her greatest strength. And it wasn't until he had had a very personal and uncomfortable experience with Princess Luna did he realize that caring for her didn't make him weak either. Perhaps together they could make each other stronger. She didn't need him of course... but he needed her.

          Right now his need for her was mostly physical. She had taken his entire length and was sitting straight up in his lap, trying to adjust to his impressive size. She didn't look comfortable so he pinched his fingers together and magically reduced himself a little bit. Just a skosh. She relaxed. She moved. He grinned and rocked his hips to meet hers as she set a slow pace. He had forgotten how good sex felt. Of course he had remembered sex had felt good, but he didn't expect to lose himself so quickly in subtle sensations.

  _Fluttershy._

          He wasn't sure if he had spoken out loud or not. She didn't reply. She hardly vocalized at all besides tiny whimpers and moans. Her eyes opened and he watched her focus her gaze intently on his chest. She didn't meet his eyes. She kept moving her hips and his desire for speed was rising. She was so hot, so wet, so tight he could hardly move inside her but as her thrusting continued he felt her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. Every time her legs tightened around his hips he would bite back a moan and push himself up into her as far as he could. Her tail was tickling the base of his.

          “You ok?” He asked, suppressing all primal urges to flip her over and slam himself into her repeatedly until he was finished. She nodded. He pushed her hair behind her ear and managed to get her to look him in the face. She was so stunningly beautiful and her face was as pink as the morning sky. She blushed furiously at him and he briefly wondered how she managed to maintain her bashfulness after literally letting him inside her. “I'm not hurting you, am I?”

          She smiled slyly, still hiding behind most of her mane and slammed her hips forward, grinding her crotch down against him. Discord grinned wickedly as flames fired up inside his belly. Now things were getting interesting. He grabbed her legs, sliding his hands up her hips and then back down to sink his claws into her ass. He lifted her and dropped her back down again, rubbing the sensitive skin right under the base of her tail and burying himself as far inside her as he could go. The head of his cock knocked into her cervix and he watched with perverse delight as his sweet, demure and quiet Fluttershy attempted and utterly failed to hold back the loudest sound he'd ever heard her make. She cried out as he drew back and hit that same spot again. Two more times. Three more. Five more. She had her hooves to her mouth as if in desperation to keep quite but Discord would make sure she couldn't. Before she realized what was happening she was being lifted, her legs wrapped around his hips as he flipped her onto her back, still completely sheathed inside her. He felt himself starting to sweat. His mind was in a fog, a backseat passenger to his body's blinding physical needs. But he wasn't all gone. He spread her legs with one hand and began to rub his thumb over her clit as he fucked her.

          This was too much for Fluttershy to handle. Reflexes demanded she try to clamp her legs shut but he held her down with her knees pried open. She squirmed and bucked and cried her pleasures beneath his fingers sweet torture, each time her hips moved she felt his cock thrust deeper inside her, pinning her to the wet sheets. Her cunt was swollen and leaking and going numb from over stimulation and her breathing was fast and shallow. She cried his name over and over and over again as she came for a second time, her orgasm crashing violently over her like a typhoon trying to drown her. But he didn't stop. He continued to thumb her swollen nerves and with each flick of his fingers she would twitch and sob his name into his neck.

          See had never felt anything so good and so raw and so urgent in her entire life. It felt so good that it hurt and it hurt so much she wanted it to stop, needed it to stop but it kept happening and that was even better. If it kept going she feared she might go insane or she might die but she figured it was probably a pretty good way to go out so she didn't care and surrendered to him. Her pussy throbbed and her mind turned to soft fuzzy static as she road the last turbulent waves of orgasm back to the shores of reality, soaking her tail and her sheets in the process.

          Discord wasn’t finished but she could tell that he was about to be. He had both hands on the side of her mattress and she feared for the integrity of it structure as he gripped the edges with his talons and claws. His eyes were open but they were glazed over and he stared transfixed to a spot behind her, dead center of her head board. His mouth was open, his jaw tight and he was breathing hard and shallow like the panting of a wild dog. She noticed a strange feeling in the air, a shift, a buzz in magical energy so strong even she could pick up on it. She was frightened at first before she realized it was coming from him.

          Discord’s whole body was alive with magic and every place his skin touched hers she felt a cold burn and a tingle of power. It didn't hurt. In fact it felt wonderful, like tiny icy fireworks were going off beneath her skin. Like flowers were blooming in her bloodstream, like he was glowing from the inside out and that glow was being absorbed into every nerve in her body. She forgot for a moment that he was inside her as she stared up at him in awe.

          The moment was short and it was over almost as soon as it began. A low groan tore itself from Discord’s throat and Fluttershy felt him unload into her. As he shuddered and trembled on top of her there was a loud popping sound and the walls of her cottage seemed to fall away. The floor changed colors, the ceiling vanished and there was nothing but the two of them and her bed spinning in an endless abyss of stars. Things that could only be fish were swimming by all around them, odd colored fish with antlers and beaks and striped and polka dotted scales. She yelped and clung to him, ducking as a meteor shower of apples flew right over their heads. With his lions paw Discord pulled her against his chest and sighed blissfully and with his other hand he reached out and snatched two. He nuzzled up against her, still buried deep inside her and went in for a post climax kiss. She put her hoof to his mouth, halting his advance and stared at him.

          “Where are we?!” Her startled voice pulled him back to reality and he briefly glanced around. “What happened to my cottage!” he seemed entirely unfazed.

          “Oh, sorry.” He handed her one of the apples and rubbed the back of his neck. “Happens sometimes when I get really excited.” He snapped his fingers and she felt her ears pop and she clung to him harder and burrowed her face in his fur. When she opened her eyes and looked around she was back in her room as if nothing had ever happened. “It means I like you.” He messed her hair and tried again to kiss her. This time she let him and a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him finally pull out of her. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and signed as the kiss broke. He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her against him, her head on his chest. She cuddled him, bathing in his warmth and the fading crackling energy field around him.

          “I… I guess I'll have to get used to that.” She pulled her blanket around herself and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his claws on her scalp, gently pulling her hair as he combed through them. He always seemed to enjoy playing with her mane and it was a sweet sort of attention she treasured. He handed her the apple and she tucked it between her front legs and smiled. It smelled like a pineapple and she was vaguely curious of what it would look like on the inside. There was a stillness unfamiliar to Discord in the room and he decided to break the silence. There were hundred of questions buzzing between his ears but none of them were the right ones.

          “Fluttershy?” Her ears perked up at the soft tone of his voice.

          “Yes?”

          “Can I ask you something?”

          “Of course you can. You can ask me anything “ her breathing soothed him, her small warm body curled beside his, he feared he could get lost in her. He recalled everything he had talked about with Princess Luna. He recalled his dreams, his nightmares, his fears. He was so terribly afraid of losing her, hurting her but most of all he was scared of loving her. The Princess’s words echoed in his head and in his heart and he started to realize he had lied to her when she had asked him if he loved her. Of course he cared about Fluttershy… he cared about a few people these days despite his attempt not to, but no one as strongly as her. But he loved her too. He thought he did at least, but he wasn't sure what that meant or what he was supposed to do about it. He knew that people often told others that they loved them, he'd heard Fluttershy say the words to all her friends. He knew the concept of love, the theory behind the whole thing, but now that he had went and contracted the damn virus what was he supposed to do with it? He knew Fluttershy cared for him. He knew she loved him in some way, she loved all her friends after all, and now he knew she was at least physically attracted to him but was she in love with him? What was the difference? The only person Discord was positive he had ever loved was himself.

          He was aware though, that it was customary to tell ponies you loved them and he wondered what Fluttershy would do if he told her. She was often the one he went to to help smooth out his emotional needs, but he couldn’t exactly ask her for advice on how to confess his feelings to her without giving himself away as someone who actually had such bothersome feelings in the first place. Besides, he’d caused her so much trouble already in such a short amount of time and he didn’t want to burden her further. Besides, what if she didn’t return his feelings? He found himself wishing that Luna was around for possibly the first time ever. Fluttershy placed a hoof on his arm and brought him back to the present. She was looking at him expectantly, her head cocked ever so slightly, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

          “You wanted to tell me something, Discord?”

          He gulped.

          “Well, Ok. You see, I know it isn’t Tuesday…” He had painted himself into the corner now and there was no going back. The words just tumbled out of his mouth. “But would you like to have some tea?”

           His ears flattened against his head and he sighed. He’d ruined it. So much for being a romantic. But Fluttershy surprised him, he had expected her to be upset or at the very least annoyed with him but she was laughing. It was a true laugh, musical and bright and it suited her perfectly. Her cheer was contagious and he found a lopsided smile was growing across his muzzle. She sat up and rolled the apple towards him, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. The smile grew.

          “I’ll get cleaned up and start the water.” She slipped off the side of the bed, leaving him there to watch her trot off towards the washroom. “You’re in charge of sandwiches.”

          Discord pulled her blankets up around his hips and watched her as she stopped, turning around and poking her head back at him through the doorway.

          “And Discord?” She paused.

          “Hmm?”

          “Please refrain from eating my tea cups this time.”

          “Oh, alright, alright.” He waved his claws dismissively and rolled his eyes, but there was still a grin on his face. He took a bite from the apple. On the inside it was a chocolate orange, the type you wack open and all the pieces fall into their own orderly segments. It was the least chaotic chaos apple he had ever seen.  “Anything for you, dear Fluttershy.”


End file.
